The Shower Scene
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer! Chris and Darren watch the episode of Big Brother together. You all know how we reacted to that shower scene. I don't think Chris was off any better.


**AN: CrissColfer drabble set after the BigBrother episode!**

**Warnings? Smut/Fluff :) **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, sadly as that is ;)**

* * *

"So what are you doing tonight?" I heard Chris ask me from across the make-up trailer.

Even though my immediate reaction was to turn my head towards him I decided I should keep my head still. People from hair and make-up already didn't like my head because it costed them so much time. No need to anger them any further!

"I don't know, watch Glee I think? I'm pretty curious about this ep," I said and grinned with excitement again.

I couldn't explain why it made me so happy that Blaine finally got some background information too. He has a brother. It gives him more depth. I also loved it made something between me and Blaine more different too. Sometimes people said I was just like Blaine, which wasn't true. Not at all. Well, since Blaine transferred too McKinley he became a bit more me, but still. Blaine had a pretty horrible brother and mine is a rather perfect one.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Want to watch it together? Ashley ditched me, because Mark asked if she wanted to be his date to some birdthing," Chris interrupted my inner musings and made me grin.

"Sure! My place our yours? I'm voting for yours. Your couch is supercomfy. And I'm pretty sure you still have that superdelicious candy with the unpronounceable name."

Chris' laugh sounded through the trailer and made me smile automatically too.

"I do, yes. I wanted to eat it like yesterday, but remembered you like it so I saved you a few. You have to bring your beers though."

"Deal, what time shall I be there?" I asked and looked at him through the mirror.

"Seven and don't be later," he said, winking and leaving the trailer.

Seven it is.

—-

Being there fifteen minutes early I patted myself on the shoulder. I actually was on time! Not that I was always late, but work and traffic hadn't really been cooperative today.

"Dare! You're already here! Shit I wasn't done yet. Ah well, you know how messy I can be. Just make yourself at home, I'll be right with you." Chris said as a greeting and tried to walk away.

"Aha no. Hug first mister Colfer! Otherwise you're a terribly host."

Chris rolled his eyes fondly at me and pulled me in his arms.

I just acted like I didn't hear his content sigh and ignored my own happy smile.

"Is it starting yet?" I heard Chris ask me from his kitchen.

"Almost, do you need some help?"

I didn't even finish my question before Chris came in with his tray filled with food and drinks. Everything I had an addiction too was on that tray.

"Have I told you lately that I love you and you're the best friend ever?" I asked him and immediately snatched a package of Oreo cookies from the tray.

"Yes, you did. Although you can never tell me enough," he replied and settled down on the couch.

"Cuddle time!" I exclaimed happily and snuggled closer to Chris, who just slung his arm around me and pulled me closer, muttering 'cuddlewhore' under his breath.

—

Watching the scenes with Matt and me was just unbelievable. Matt was such an amazing guy. I could never live up to him. Yet there he was, playing my brother on screen. And god, we had so much fun off-screen.

"Matt is really great. God! He's an hilarious bitch! He's like the male, damn attractive version of Sue!" Chris rushed, watching it with the same enthusiasm as me.

"I know! He was even funnier off-screen. But look at you! God you look live a love sick puppy," I said, laughing loudly.

"I wouldn't completely lie if that needed no acting at all," Chris said with a snort.

"You're just saying that," I said and shook my head.

"You think? Didn't you hear the rumors of me stalking Ricky as well? They said I was texting him all the time, trying to break him up with his guy." Chris said and with that suddenly changed his tone from easy bantering to bitter sarcasm.

"No. I don't listen to rumors like that. I know the real you. And let me tell you that the real you kicks ass. You're great Chris, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I said and hoped he'd believe me.

Chris turned his head towards me and gave me a dopey smile.

"You're great as well, not that anyone ever tells you otherwise," he replied and smirked with that.

I shook my head, knowing that wasn't true, but not wanting to interrupt the good mood we were in.

"Now hush. I'm gonna do a ridiculous monologue against Coop now. Christina-like." I said and focused my eyes on the television screen again.

Chris' giant television screen of 65 inch was awesome at times, but moments like this I wished it was really small. Looking at myself doing this scene was a bit weird.

"Oh I wanna see!" Chris said excitedly and quieted down immediately afterwards, tugging me close again.

Me, just glad that the conversation about bad rumors was over, snuggled closer and let my head rest against his shoulder. God I really looked ridiculous during this scene. I still didn't quite know why the shower scene needed to be in it. Ah well, all for the fans I guess. After the song I was glad Glee continued with stupid jokes and stuff.

"You never mentioned you were shooting a shower scene," Chris said, but something in his voice was off. It was… a bit lower and as if he was a bit breathless.

"I didn't? Ah well. It's only like four seconds. Nothing worth really sharing, right?" I said and shrugged, tilting my head a little so I could look him in the eye.

_Bad move, baaaad move._

Fuck, his eyes. They were bright blue with wide pupils, making him look like he was a wild animal.

He took my breath away.

Why was he looking at me like that? And why was I staring at him?

"Nothing worth sharing my ass." Chris muttered, probably not supposed to be heard by me.

"On the contrary. Your ass is worth sharing. I say we organize a worship-colfers-ass-party." I said, trying to save my own ass with humor Chris always fell for.

"Fuck, Darren. You can't just say things like that when I _just_ saw you pretty naked. God. How often do you work out, mister I don't actually have time to work out?"

"Hey! Not that often! Really!" I argued, because it was true.

I actually didn't.

"Can you just- can you back off a little? Give me some air?" Chris asked and sounded a bit upset and irritated.

"What why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked him, really not getting why he was so agitated all of a sudden.

Chris swallowed and tried to adjust his pants. Why did he had to do th-.

Oh God.

Chris was turned on.

Because of me.

My gasp probably was a bit too loud because Chris' head jerked to the right, looking at me with frightened eyes.

"Chris, are you-?" I asked, breath coming out shallowly.

"Darren, please. Don't freak out. It's just. You know. You're a guy. A goddamn attractive guy who is also my very best friend. And suddenly you're there on screen soaking wet and naked and showing me your freaking back muscles and it's just. I'm gay you know? It's just when you're watching tits or something. God, now I'm thinking of tits. I hope it helps.. Please do." Chris rambled and closed his eyes at his last words.

Not being able to hold in my immediate reaction to this all I let my hand fall on his now obvious bulge.

A fucking erotic moan sounded through the air which wasn't mine.

Fuck, now I was hard as well.

"What the _fuck _are you doing," Chris asked and opened his eyes to give me a menacing glare.

Not being able to reply with words I let my hand travel lower and stroke back up, following the movement with my eyes.

Chris felt warm and think underneath my hand. Just like I always imagined him to be,.

And god did I imagine him.

"Stop it. STOP! Fuck! Darren!" Chris yelled and tried to move himself away from me, which was kind of a hard order, considering he was in the corner of the couch and I was half on top of him.

"I don't want to," I murmured, never stopping my hand, bending a little forward.

Two trembling but strong hands pushed against my chest, making me back off a little.

Eyes looked at me deeply, cheeks read and breath erratic.

"What the fuck were you just doing?" Chris asked me, voice filled with barely controlled anger.

I swallowed, trying to not be more turned on by this angry Chris. That probably wouldn't help right now.

"You just- Do you know how fucking hot you are?" I replied, deciding that being honest probably was the best step right now. The beer I had probably helped a bit too.

A harsh laughed escaped Chris lips, his hands loosening for one second before he was holding me back with full force again.

"You are! I'm serious! You have these fucking _eyes. _You could make little kids give up their puppy's with those eyes, I swear. And just now they looked so wild I just- And then I saw you were … hard. And I just needed to-to touch it. See if it's anyt-."

Now was probably good time to shut the fuck up.

Eyes filled with disbelief, anxiousness and something else-was that hope?- looked at me, staring right through me.

"See if it's anything…?" he asked me, voice filled with curiosity.

"Anything like I ever imagined it to be," I whispered, afraid to break the bubble we seem to be in.

The hands on my chest suddenly tensed.

I could hear the thought in Chris' head loudly.

_You imagined my dick?_

"And?" Chris asked, voice more steady than I thought he could manage.

"Just like it," I said, hand already itching to touch it again. "Warm and thick."

There was a short silence in which his hands starting to stroke my chest softly, almost unnoticeable, but there was movement nonetheless.

Chris slowly bent forward so that his face was next to mine.

Soft lips grazed my air, before he breathed "You want to touch it again?".

My hips jerked forward uncontrollably and I could feel my head nod.

"Yes, fuck, please, yes."

Rough fingers started to stroke my right nipple through my shirt, right hand sliding up so it could cup my jaw.

"Then do it," Chris said and smirked when he noticed my obvious bulge as well.

My hand immediately cupped him again and started stroking it more rapidly.

"God, Darren," Chris gasped and rested his forehead against my shoulder.

"Feels good?" I asked him, my left hand stroking his thigh now.

"Hmm yeah," he replied breathless and bucked into my hand.

"Wanna take off your pants?" I asked him, not even bothering to act shy and doubtful anymore.

I had a hard, willing Chris Colfer in my hands and I wasn't going to let hem go away ever again.

"Do you- Do you want me to?" he asked me, still not getting that I actually wanted this.

That I actually longed for this for months.

"Yeah I want you to." I said and moved my head forward. "But-" I started and Chris immediately halted his movements.

There was no way Chris was going to put his pants off without kissing first. I already skipped like the first twenty steps. This wasn't just about getting off. I wanted this to mean more.

It meant more.

At least for me it did.

"What?" Chris asked, suddenly sounding very insecure.

I smiled reassuringly and pushed our foreheads together.

"First this," I said and pressed my dry lips against his.

This was what it felt like to kiss the person you want to be with.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed with all the emotions running through me. They didn't make any sense. I kissed Chris a thousand times, real kisses at that, and just this soft close lipped peck made me lose control.

Warm hands cupped my face in an instant and pulled me closer. Pressing my knees next to Chris' hips I deepened the kiss, pressing soft kisses all over his face. Moving back to his mouth that was gasping now I pushed my tongue in. Finding his tongue immediately the kiss grew more passionate with the second, making us both feel aroused as hell. Hands tangled in my hair, pulling my hair, making me even harder, which I didn't think was possible.

Breaking apart for much needed air I let my hands wander down to Chris' hips.

"Fuck that was pretty intense," I said, voice rough from kissing.

A chuckle made his way to me. Looking up I saw Chris' sparkling eyes.

"That is the understatement of the year. How is this even- I mean we kissed before right?" Chris asked and looked at me with wonder in his eyes.

"I don't know, but just now-god. I mean your kisses always turn me on, don't get me wrong, but now-fuck."

Apparently kissing Chris took my ability to speak full sentences away as well.

"So you keep saying," Chris said, and the smile on his face was so relaxed and happy it made my heart skip a beat.

"Still in it for some more?" I asked him, pressing my lips against his neck.

The neck that had been mocking me since ever, begging to be kissed and sucked.

A groan escaped his lips when I sucked the piece of skin that was right between his collarbone and neck.

"Yeah," he murmured and tilted his head so I had more access.

Which I ofcourse immediately used greedily.

Then Chris said something I couldn't quite follow. Backing away I looked him in the eye and asked him what he just said.

He immediately flushed bright red.

"Don't make me repeat it."

"No I swear! I really didn't hear you, what did you say?" I said, worry etching my tone.

"."

Needing a few seconds to actually make that one word into a sentence I let my grip on his hips grew firmer.

"It isn't if you don't want it to be," I said, trying to squish down the need to actually jump and do a victory dance across the room.

It meant something for Chris as well!

"Good. I don't want it to be," he said. "For one time I mean," he said and blushed even harder.

Which just made him look more adorable _and_ hot. Not that it made any sense.

"I- Do you want to- Let's" Chris started but shook his head with frustration.

"I'm making you speechless huh?" I said and smirked.

"No, it's just weird to make out with you while I can hear Lea in the background. Not exactly how I wanted our first time to be."

My left hand cupped his cheek while I pecked him on his lips.

"First time?" I asked him, afraid that maybe we were moving to fast.

"I-No-Well. If you want to. With me. That is."

Did he really not notice how adorable he was, being so flustered, stumbling over his words?

"I want to. With you. I want everything with you."

Chris smiled and suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Even a blow job in the shower? Because after that scene I can't probably think of anything else anymore while being in a shower."

My body shook from the surprised laugh that escaped my lips.

Leaning forward I nuzzled his nose with mine, feeling his nose scrunch up underneath mine.

"I might just gonna need to take advantage of that." I said and leaned in for another kiss.

Kissing back just as hard, Chris let his hands travel down my waist to my thighs and squeezed them, making me buck up again.

Lips leaving each other, Chris uttered the sentence that told me exactly what I was going to do in the next half hour.

"You should."

* * *

**AN: That's it! :) Hope you liked it!**


End file.
